Divergent High School
by nicki99
Summary: Tris is new at a new high school. She is abused at home by her respected father Marcus. Will she be able to keep her secrets safe? Bonds will be broken and Tris will have to decide who she can trust. Marcus is Tris' dad and Natalie and Andrew are Tobias' parents. Tris and Peter are dating… Eventual FourTris/Triah (Not sure if Triah is a thing) Rated M cuz reasons (swearing etc)
1. Chapter 1

**A/U:  
>Hey everybody! This is the first fanfiction I've ever published, although I have written some short ones before. Please review and leave suggestions or criticism! I'm from Sweden, so English is not my native language, so I apologize for any eventual spellinggrammar mistakes. But please give this fic a chance anyways, my English is really good compared to other swedes since I used to live down under (aka Australia) Thank you! Until next time, **

**XOXO**

**-Nicki**

**All rights to Veronica Roth!**

Tris POV

I scream. I wake up. I'm in my bed and I let out a sigh of relief. I look at the time. 5:37. I sigh. School doesn't start until 8:00 and I know I won't be able to go back to sleep. I sit up and swing my legs over the side of my bed. I'm still a little shaky from my nightmare. I stand up wearily, testing the strength of my legs, and look myself in the mirror. My hair is a blond, tangled mat and I have dark circles under my eyes. I walk into the bathroom which is connected to my room. I take of my pink shorts and my black pyjama top as I step into the shower. I turn it to the hottest setting. At first the hot water beams sting, leaving my pale skin red. After a while I get used to it. I wash my hair slowly, enjoying the heat. After I've had enough I step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I walk into my closet and decide on an outfit: A pink top that stops at my midriff, a pair of short jeans shorts and a pair of white flats. As I put on my top I realise that it's too short. It shows the giant black bruise on my left side; the bruise left there by my father. I was at the cinema with Christina last Friday. The movie was half an hour delayed, so I came home 11:30 instead of 11:00, which is the time of my curfew. When I got home I was met by my father. He was extremely angry. And drunk. He yelled at me, and I tried to explain that the movie was delayed, but he wouldn't listen. Then he slapped me. And then he shoved me to the ground and kicked me hard in the side. Of course, that wasn't the first time he'd struck me. He has struck me since I was thirteen. But it was better then, because then I could rely on my brother. But my brother left two years ago. I was devastated. He said that he couldn't live with our father anymore. I begged him to take me with him, but he said that it wasn't so bad for me here. He said it was worse for him. I know for a fact that Caleb had been struck exactly once. My father wanted another son, and when mom died he always took out his anger on me. My brother was slapped once, and the next day he was gone. I have hated him ever since. He's 21 and lives in Ohio. He could have taken me with him, taken me out of the violent grasps of our father. But he didn't. He left me here, and he is the only family I have left, except, of course, for my father, who I don't like referring to as my family, since family members are supposed to love each other. He doesn't love me. That much is clear. Marcus is mostly away, since he's the CEO for a big company, but when he's home he drinks too much and hits me. My mother died when I was thirteen. She was hit by a car. I miss her, and I grieve for her. But my grief seems to be different from what everybody else experience when they lose someone close to them. I joined a forum where I was supposed to chat with other people who were in a similar situation. It was supposed help me "cope with the loss" (I don't think there is such a thing as coping with the loss of your mother, but hey, what do I know?), according to Caleb. It didn't. Everyone else explained how the grief makes it hard to cope with the day, how the loss was so prominent all the time. That's not how I feel. I feel her absence all the time, and I miss her all the time, but the grief isn't something constant. Sometimes, it can strike me like a blow to the stomach. I can feel numb, or I can feel as if my entire being is on fire. I'm not sure which is worse. Either way it makes it impossible to do anything at these times. I can't even cry; it feels selfish. It's not like crying will bring her back. I just think about how much she would've cried if she knew before it happened that she was going to die. I have no right to cry. These attacks have become less and less frequent. In the beginning there would be several each day. Now it happens once or twice a year. I can't help feeling as if there is something wrong with me. Before my mum died my father was a loving man. Now he is a monster who haunts my dreams every night. I shake my head.

_No. _I tell myself. _Don't think about that now._ I change my pink top to a white one that goes all the way down to the top of my shorts. It has a U-neck that shows of the little cleavage that I have. I sit down at my desk and pull out my makeup drawer. As I start applying my makeup I let my mind wander to school. Today is my first day at Divergent High, since the nurse at my old school started asking a lot of questions about different bruises I had. Of course she didn't suspect my father. Everybody adores him. She thought that my boyfriend Peter was behind it. She talked to my father about her suspicions and the next day my father announced that I would be switching to Divergent High. It won't be that bad though, since my best friend Christina transferred there a month ago. She has promised to introduce me to her friends. The only bad thing will be that Peter isn't at Divergent High. I'll miss him. When I'm done I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. To my relief my father isn't up yet. I grab an apple, my bag and my car keys before I head to the garage. I hop into my Ferrari. Since my father is the CEO of an extremely big firm he has a lot of money. He bought me the car as eighteenth birthday gift. He gives me a lot of money for shopping as well, since he wants me to look presentable. It takes about ten minutes to drive to Divergent High. I park the car and I hop out. I follow the signs to the office to get my schedule.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A woman in her thirties asks.

"Hi. I'm new here and I'd like my schedule." She nods.

"Are you Beatrice Prior?" I nod. She smiles widely. She hands me stack of papers.

I thank her as I hurry down the hallway. I check my Monday schedule.

8:00-8:30 Home room, Ms Ivory-Room 265

8:45-9:45- History, Ms Holmes-Room 33

10:00-12:00 Math, Mr Lorenzoni-Room 415

12:00-13:00 Lunch

13:00-15:00 Science, Mrs Matthews-Room 221

"Tris!" I look up to find Christina charging at me.

"Chrissy!" We hug for a couple of seconds until someone clears their throat. We break away. A group of people are surrounding us.

"Okay. Tris, this is Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Will and Four." She says gesturing at everybody in turn. I nod.

"Hey! I'm Tris." They nod and smile at me. I smile widely, hoping that these people are as great as Chris tells me.

Tobias POV

I look at her. She is gorgeous. Her blonde hair falls in waves down her back. Her eyes are enchanting. Christina introduces us and I smile at Tris. We head to homeroom since we all have all the same classes. Homeroom, history and math are uneventful. Tris turns out to be really good at algebra.

Tris POV

We put our math books away and we head to the cafeteria. When we enter the cafeteria the first person I see is Peter, leaning against a wall.

"Peter!" I squeal. I run up to him and crash my lips against his. I open my mouth and I let his tongue enter my mouth. I grin against him. I pull away. He looks at me with puppy eyes.

"No!" I state. He pouts. I give him a light peck on his cheek as I let our fingers intertwine. We walk over to the line where Christina and the others are standing.

"Everybody, this is Peter, my boyfriend. Peter, this is Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Four, Will and Uriah." I say, nodding at them all in turn. Of course I don't need to introduce Christina. They were practically besties in middle school. I notice that everybody except for Four is smiling. His eyes are cold, staring at Peter with…Jealousy? _No. _I tell myself. _Why would he be jealous of Peter?_ I shrug. It's probably nothing to worry about. I smile.

"Hey, baby?" Peter's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I turn to look into his eyes.

"I got to go. Do you want to come over to my place after school?" I grin.

"Sure! Science ends at three. Meet you in the parking lot?" He smiles widely.

"Sure." I kiss him lightly on the mouth.

Nothing interesting happens during science. Jeanine Matthews turns out to be a real bitch. She gives lots of homework to those who are a bit slower than the rest of the class, which is understandable, but she also gives extra to those who are faster, which is weird. Luckily, I'm neither. I'm pretty fast, but not faster than everybody else. At 14:54 she speaks up, breaking our eyes from the science books.

"I'm going to give back the test results from last week." The entire class groans. She scans the room, her eyes landing on mine. "Since you didn't do the test, Ms. Prior, you may leave." I grin. I quickly gather my books and put them in my bag. I whisper "Bye!" To Christina and Uriah, who are sitting next to me. I walk out into the fresh air. Well, as fresh as a hallway can be, but still, and sigh happily. I head towards the main entrance which leads to the parking lot. As I open the big doors the first thing I see makes me want to throw up. Peter is leaning against a wall with his hands around a slim, curvy brunette's waist, kissing her. I stop in my tracks, the door closing behind me. Peter's head whips to my direction at the noise.

"Tris. I can explain…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tris. I can explain…" I don't let him. I turn around, opening the door and slamming it behind me. I can feel tears burning under my eyelids until I decide to let them out. They start spilling over my cheeks and soon I'm sobbing. I can hear Peter calling my name. I ignore him. There is a part of me that wants to forgive him, to go back to the way things were. But it won't be the same if I can't trust him. I take a sharp left turn into the girl toilets. It's completely empty. Peter is pounding the door.

"Come on Tris, just let me explain!" I can feel anger bubbling in my chest. How _dare_ he ask me for _anything? _

"Just go away Peter, we're over!" I scream at him. I just ended a four month relationship. He doesn't go away. I turn to the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy and my eyeliner has started running down my cheeks. Luckily I used my waterproof mascara this morning. I grab my bag and I storm out the door, preparing myself for Peter. He instantly grabs my wrist. Hard. I wince. It's definitely going to leave a bruise.

"Tris, I'm sorry-" He begins, but I slap him hard across the face. He stumbles back in shock, letting go of my wrist. I turn and run toward room 221. Just as I turn as I turn around the corner I see Christina, Uriah, Four and Marlene walking out the door, talking.

"Chris!" My voice is cracking and hoarse. They turn to me. Her eyes go wide. She runs up to me and embraces me. I start sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh my god Tris, what happened?" She asks, concerned.

"Peter." I say, barely audibly.

"What?"

"Peter!" I say louder this time. She nods understandingly. If there is one thing Christina understands it's boy trouble.

"Come on Hun, let's go to my house." She says, reaching out her hand. I nod and take it in mine.

"You can tell me what happened." We start walking towards the doors.

Tobias POV

I can't concentrate on the text in front of me. My thoughts are set on Tris. How could I be so stupid? _Of course_ a girl like that has a boyfriend. I can't like Tris. It's not fair to her, or to _Peter_. Not that I care about hurting Peters feelings. I don't know why, but I don't like him. Maybe it's the way he looks at her. His gaze isn't filled with love, the way Tris's is. He looks at her as if she was a piece of meat.

_Or maybe,_ a voice in my head says, _maybe you're just jealous. _I sigh. That's probably it. It doesn't even make sense for me to be jealous. I have spoken exactly one word to this girl, yet she fascinates me in some way. She doesn't seem like everybody else.

"I'm going to give back the test results from last week." Mrs. Matthews's shrill, piercing voice rips me from my thoughts. I groan along with everyone else. I forgot about that test. Her eyes scan the room, landing on Tris.

"Since you didn't do the test, Ms. Prior, you may leave." Tris grins and stands up. She grabs her bag and whispers a quiet "Bye!" before heading out the door. Mrs. Matthews starts handing out the tests. Almost everyone looks displeased with their results. When she gets to me she almost smiles. Almost.

"Well done, Mr. Eaton." She says, her lips pressed together to a thin line. I grin. You don't get a compliment from Jeanine Matthews unless you've done _really_ well. I look down at my paper. In the upper right corner a large _A _is written. I grin wider. Just as she finishes handing out the results the bell rings. Everyone gets up and we start moving towards the door.

"What did you get?" Christina asks.

"A." I reply smugly. Uriah and Marlene stare at me.

"A? I got a freaking D! My parents _will _kill me!"Christina shrieks. I shrug.

"That's why you should spend more time studying and less time shopping." She glares at me.

"Shut up!" She shoves me playfully.

"What 'bout you Uri?"

"C!" He shouts, obviously pleased. He almost failed science last year. Just as I'm about to reply I hear someone calling for Christina.

"Chris!" The voice is cracked. I turn to look at her. It's Tris. My heart seems to be torn in pieces. Her eyes are red and puffy. Her eye-make up is smeared by tears. Christina rushes up to Tris and embraces her. Tris starts sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh my god Tris, what happened?" I can't hear her answer.

"What?" Christina asks, her voice friendly.

"Peter." Peter. I clench my hands into fists. How _dare _he hurt Tris? I can feel rage creeping its way up to my brain, clouding my thoughts.

_Calm down!_ I tell myself. It doesn't make sense for me to be this angry. I glance at Uriah. He is obviously mad, although not a mad as me.

"Come on Hun. Let's go to my house. You can tell me what happened." Tris nods. They head towards the door. When I can't see them anymore I turn to Uriah and Marlene.

"What do you think happened?" Marlene shrugs and Uriah frowns.

"I don't know. But it's obviously something." Uriah states thoughtfully. I roll my eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Marlene exclaims, smacking his arm.

Tris POV

Christina lives just down the street from Divergent High, so we don't bother taking the car. We walk in silence, her arm slung around my shoulder. When we reach her house she unlocks the door and we walk in. I kick of my shoes and I head for the couch. I sit down in her light brown leather couch, wrapping my arms around my knees. She walks into the kitchen, emerging two minutes later with two steaming cups of tea in her hand. She hands me one and sits down next to me on the couch.

"So," She begins, looking me carefully in the eye. "Spill it." Her voice is stern but friendly. I take a deep breath. For some reason I don't want to tell Christina what happened. I'm embarrassed for some reason. I shake it off. Me and Chris tell each other everything.

"I was walking out of class. And when I walked out the main entrance," My voice is broken off by a sob. "I saw Peter kissing some other girl."

"That son of a bitch!" Christina erupts, spilling some tea in her lap. She curses and I laugh a short breathy laugh. It dies as soon as I remember what we are talking about. Christina looks at me with an apologetic glance. I clear my throat.

"Anyway, I ran to the bathroom and he was pounding the door and was like "Tris, come on. Let me explain." And I was like "Go away Peter, we're over!"" Christina stares at me.

"So you two are like, _over_ over?" She raises her eyebrows and I nod, turning my gaze down to my lap. I bite my lip.

"Do you think I overreacted?" I ask, worried. She shakes her head and a weight I didn't know existed is lifted off my chest.

"No. I'd totally break up with someone if they cheated on me." I nod. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Let's watch twilight!" Christina exclaims, making me jump.

"Eh, sure." She smiles widely. She walks up to the TV and puts in the movie. She walks into the kitchen, emerging a short while later holding a jar of Nutella in her left hand and a large chocolate bar in her right. She sets them down on the table. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing heals a broken heart as quickly as Twilight and chocolate covered in chocolate!" She explains cheerfully. She gets us a blanket that she throws over us. I snuggle up against her, leaning against her shoulder. The movie starts playing. We end up watching New Moon as well. When the credits start rolling I yawn.

"Well, Taylor Lautner is so much hotter than Robert Pattinson." She states. I grin and nod.

"Totally." I take out my phone and realise that it's already 7 pm.

"Shit. I gotta go." She nods and we stand up. We walk to the door and I grab my bag and I put on my shoes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Christina asks, suddenly serious.

"I'll be fine. I refuse to be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." She raises an eyebrow questioningly at me.

"I'll be fine!" I say, firmer this time. She puts her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay! Bye Tris!" Christina says, embracing me. I hug her back. I'm lucky to have a friend like her.

"Thanks. For… Everything." She grins broadly.

"Anytime, Trissy!" I grin. I start walking towards school to get my car, smiling to myself.

As soon as I swing the dark mahogany door front door of my house the smell of alcohol hits me and my heart sinks. I close the door carefully, hoping that my father will be passed out or too drunk to beat me tonight. I start walking up the stairs, hoping he can't hear me. Of course, being the clumsy excuse for a human being that I am, I accidentally knock down a vase, making it smash against the wood of the second floor. I curse under my breath. The sound of absolute rage that my father manages to make makes my stomach drop and the bruise on my side pound warningly. I close my eyes, praying silently that he will pass out before he gets here.

**A/N: Hello darlings! This is the second chapter of Divergent High School and I hope you found it to be satisfying. The next chapter is already written, I just need to proofread it etc. It will hopefully be up by Friday. I want to thank the two people who reviewed my other fic As long as you love me for showing me their support. I appreciate all reviews, criticising and questions, suggestions etc. I am working on a Divergent No War story that I will probably post sometime during next week, as well as a TFIOS one-shot. I will tell you when I've posted something new. As a reward for reading this Authors note I shall reward you with a joke: What's it called when Batman skips church? Christian Bale! (laughed way to hard when I heard that one). Sorry for the long authors note. Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**-Nicki **


	3. Chapter 3

I lay on my stomach that night, pain intruding my every thought. I stopped crying over my wounds many years ago. Now I just lay in my bed feeling empty and cold. I can't sleep and I eagerly await the sound of my alarm. When the first rays of dawn stream into my window I'm bored out of my mind, so I sit up. My back screams in pain and I bite the inside of my cheek to stop from crying out. I quietly walk across the floor to the bathroom. I realise that I'm limping. I'll have to tell people at school that I fell or something. I take a deep breath before stepping into the shower. Showering after a whipping hurts like hell. I turn on the shower and I let out a whimper of pain as the cold beams hit my back. I watch the dried blood fall off in lumps and land on the floor of the shower, new blood making the water turn a light shade of pink. The sight makes me want to throw up. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks. I allow myself three seconds of self-pity.

_1, _I hunch over, letting a dry sob escape my cracked lips. _2, _I wish for it to end, I hate it here. I don't want to stay. I want to die. _3_. I straighten myself out. As always I reflect ever so slightly on what thoughts I form in my few seconds of self-pity. I can't leave. It'd be too selfish. I can't leave Christina and… Well basically Christina. The list of people that I couldn't leave used to be longer. Caleb, Peter and my best friend Hana used to be there. Peter hurt me, now I have every right to hurt him. Same goes for Caleb. Hana left me, and the rest of the world for that matter. She killed herself. I was the one who found her, sitting lifeless on a toilet with a large piece of glass buried in her left arm. I can feel nausea creeping up on me at the memory. I can feel bile rising in my throat and I hunch over and throw up, right in the shower. The foul smelling liquid disappears with the pink water down the drain. I step out of the shower carefully, since my legs still are shaky from being sick, and into my closet. I decide to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt and a pair of pink vans. I sit down at my desk and I start applying makeup to my sleep deprived face. I let myself think about Peter. I thought we were perfect for each other. I guess I was wrong. Why would he even cheat on me? I know the answer, of course. He cheated on me because I don't want to have sex. I just wanted to wait until I was ready, but Peter was always pushing me. Every time we made out he would pressure me further and further. Eventually I'd say no and he would get mad. He usually apologized the next day though. When I'm finished I rush down the stairs. I grab my car keys and my bag as I head out the door. My phone vibrates in my pocket just as I sit down in the car. I pull it out.

_Chris: Is it cool if I tell the others what's up with U n Peter?_

_Me: Sure_

_Chris: K. See ya soon ;)_

I sigh. I'm about to enter life as single. I don't really remember what it's like. I shrug. It won't be that different. Hopefully.

_Me: See ya. _

I twist the keys and I back out of the driveway.

Tobias POV

I see Tris enter through the main entrance. Her eyes are bloodshot and she has dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. I notice that she is limping slightly. I swear to god if Peter did that-.

"Four!" She calls, interrupting me from my murderous thoughts. I walk up to her.

"Hey!" She gives me a meek smile. "Are you okay?" I ask, lowering my voice. She gives a slight nod.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I look at her, not convinced.

"Why are you limping?" Her eyes go wide at my question. She looks as if she's about to cry.

"I slipped on the stairs." She says quickly. Too quickly. I eye her suspiciously.

"Are you sure? Did Peter hurt you?"

"I said I'm fine. Can you please just drop it?" She suddenly snaps at me. She turns around sharply and she limps away. I stare at her back, dumbfounded, until the first bell rings.

Tris POV

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Word must spread quickly around here because before lunch three different guys have asked me out. I politely turn them all down. I tell everybody that I slipped on the way up the stairs yesterday, thus my limping. Four doesn't ask any more questions, which is good. Some people look at me as if I'm a kicked puppy, which is bad. When school finally is over I make my way to the parking lot. As I sit in the car I think of Four. He's on to something. The suspicious look he wore this morning was still plastered on his face during lunch. I can't let him find out about me. I _can't_. He would tell _everybody_, and the kicked puppy look would be coming from _everybody, _only ten times worse. I shake my head.

_Come on Tris._ I think to myself. _Happy thoughts. _I think about Four. Not about the fact that he knows something's up, but about the fact that his eyes are enchanting. He is very muscular and tall plus, he has an incredibly handsome face. I sigh. It's not like _I_ could ever have him. I notice the way the girls at school look and whisper about him in the hallway. He could have anybody he wants. He would never go for someone like me. I sigh again. So much for happy thoughts.

Tobias POV

When I get home I can't stop thinking about Tris. Something must have happened. I don't believe her story of slipping on the stairs. Not that I think she is incapable of slipping, it's just the way her eyes widened when I asked. I shrug. It's probably nothing to worry about. Unfortunately I can't escape the gnawing sensation inside of me. I walk up to my room, deciding to do my science homework. I sit down at my desk. I try to focus my mind on the text about the fear serum, but I find my thoughts wandering to Tris. She is beautiful. Her eyes are enchanting, her nose is cute and her lips beautiful. I find myself wondering how they would feel pressed up against mine. I mentally scold myself. She just found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. She isn't looking for a relationship right now. Besides, I see the way all the boys stare at her when she walks by. She can have anybody, she would never go for me. I sigh. Suddenly my phone rings. I jump a little. I check the number. It's Zeke. I pick up and I place it against my ear.

"Sup dog?" I say swiftly. Zeke just chuckles.

"Nothing really, you?"

"Just thinking." I reply.

"About what?" I can almost hear his eyebrows wiggle.

"I don't know. Stuff."

"You sure you aren't thinking about a certain blonde who's good at math?" I can feel colour rushing to my cheeks. I'm glad that Zeke can't see me. I stay quiet.

"Come on dude! I see the way you look at her." He whines. I groan.

"She found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her yesterday!" I say.

"Meh. Whatever." I can hear the grin on his face.

"Anyhow, I didn't call just to torment you about your first ever crush. I'm throwing a party on Friday and I was wondering if you could buy booze?" I'm the only one of us who has turned eighteen.

"Sure."

"Thanks. Maybe we can get Tris tipsy and then play like truth or dare or something." He says. I shrug.

"Sure. Whatever. Bye." I say before I hang up.

Tris POV

I let out a sigh of relief when I see the driveway empty. My father isn't home. Good. I hop out of my car. A small scream escapes my lips when I put down my left foot. I forgot about that. I hop on one foot to the door. I search through my bag until I find my key. I unlock the door and hop inside. I hop into the kitchen. A note rests on the table. I can feel my stomach drop. A note usually means some chore that needs to be done in an extremely short time. An undone chore always results in a beating, often with the belt. I pick up the note.

_I will be going to New York for two weeks. There is money under the sink. When I come back I want the house clean!_

I read the note againto make sure I didn't miss something. I didn't. I let out a squeal of joy. Two weeks! That's feels like an eternity. I walk up to the sink, and I bend down to look under it. Sure enough, there is a bundle of cash there. I put it on the table. This is going to be awesome! I sit down in the couch and I turn on the TV, making sure that I use my freedom wisely by turning the volume up.

The rest of the week passes in a blur. When Friday arrives all the classes fly by. I am really looking forward to the party tonight. When I went to parties with Peter he would always get mad at all the guys flirting with me. Now they can flirt all they want. At lunch all anyone is talking about is the party that will be hosted by the famous/infamous Pedrad party brothers.

"Tris!" Christina says.

"Yeah?" Her eyes look deep into mine.

"What are you wearing tonight?" I look down at my clothes.

"This." I say. I see no reason to change. I'm wearing skinny black jeans and a tank top. Christina laughs until she sees my face.

"Oh, I thought you were joking." She says seriously. I grin.

"Anyways, you know what this means: SHOPPING!" She squeals the word so loudly that the entire cafeteria turns to look at her. Uriah puts his hands together.

"Tris, what do you want written on your gravestone?" Uriah asks seriously and I laugh loudly.

"Uri is sweet and Batman is my idol." I reply smoothly. Uriah smiles and kisses me lightly on the cheek. I blush.

"Come on Tris! No time for flirting." Christina grabs my arm, pulling me from the table.

"We have art after lunch Chris! We can't just skip class!"

"Relax, we have Tori for art! She'll think we just went to get inspiration or something."

**Hello lovelies! Here is, as promised, the next chapter! I want to thank NCISfanx for reviewing (love you). I just wanted to share some awesome news: My big bro got accepted to Oxford University! Gaah I'm so proud of him. He is going to be studying German law and it's a really big deal where I live. Anyhow, I don't have much else to say except thank you for reading and please review this chapter. Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**-Nicki**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh this would look totally cute on you Tris!" Christina squeals, holding up a dress. It's a black long sleeved thing with red accents. It's very pretty, except for the fact it looks like it hardly passes my butt.

"No. I want a dress, not a shirt." Chris sticks out her tongue at me.

"Please? You've refused every other dress!" She whines.

"Ugh, fine!" If it'll shut her up I'm up for anything. I tear the dress from her grasp and I go to the changing rooms. I take of my pants, deciding to leave my tank top on, and I slip on the dress. I realise it needs to be zipped up. Thank god I kept my tank top on, or she would have seen my cuts.

"Chris!" I call. No answer. "Chris!" I call again, louder this time. I still get no answer. I pull aside the curtains and I peer into the store. It seems empty.

"Need help?" The deep voice behind me makes me jump. I turn around and I see Four.

"God Four!" I exclaim. "Have you seen Chris?" He points to the stall next to me.

"She brought like twenty dresses in there. And a pair of headphones." I curse.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He puts his hand over his heart in mock hurt. I give him a 'you know what I mean' look. "Chris needed a male's advice on a shirt and I was the first to reply to her text." He shrugs.

"I need help with my zipper." I say, turning around and gesturing towards my back. He places a warm, firm hand on my hip and I shudder. He takes the zipper and pulls it up. He moves the hand on my hip to my back to help pull up the rest, since it's really tight. I let out a yelp of pain when he puts pressure on a cut. He lets go of me immediately.

"Are you okay?" I nod meekly. "What happened?" I search my brain for an excuse.

"I-I fell." I stutter. Just as I'm about to turn around and face him he does something unexpected: He pulls down my tank top, maybe far enough to expose some cuts. I turn around swiftly and slap him hard across the face. He seems unfazed by this.

"Tris." He says sternly, eyeing my face. I can feel tears burning behind my eyelids. I manage to keep them in.

"It's none of your business, Four!" I exclaim, even before he has asked me anything. I grab my clothes from the dressing room. He grabs my wrist to stop me from leaving.

"Just stay away from me!" I snarl, tearing my wrist from his grasp. I slip behind the curtain of Christina's dressing room. She is thankfully fully dressed. I drop my clothes in a heap on the floor and I let out a sob.

-Time skip to Christina's house-

I'm sitting on the edge of Chris's bed while she is curling my hair. When I started crying at the mall I told Chris I would tell her later. She understood. I ended up buying the dress. When she is done with my hair she looks at me sternly.

"If you want to tell me what all that stuff at the mall was about now is probably the time. I have a feeling that it will involve crying so I want to do it before I do your makeup." I nod. She sits down next to me.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone okay?" She nods.

"Of course Trissy!"

"No, I'm serious. You can't tell Marlene, or Shauna, or Uriah, or Will. _Nobody._" She nods again. I take a deep breath. I turn around and I pull up my shirt, Christina gasps. I let a few tears roll of my cheeks.

"Who did this?" She asks after a long moment of silence.

"Marcus." My voice is a hoarse whisper, but it's loud enough for her to hear. I wait for her response. It doesn't come. I turn around and I find her staring at me. Her lower lip is trembling. She pinches her lips together.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." At that she bursts into tears. She embraces me. I hug her back tightly. I can feel a few wet drops landing on my back. We stay like this for a while, until the steady flow of Christina's tears on my back has ceased. She pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

"How long?" I take a deep, trembling breath.

"Since mom died." When Chris starts crying again I stop her. "Don't. Don't pity me. That's the reason I don't tell anyone." She nods, taking a deep breath. After she seems to have composed herself she starts fiddling with my hair, spraying it and filling it with bobby pins.

"What caused the outburst at the mall?" She asks cautiously, as if I might burst into tears at any moment. I sigh, and I tell her the entire story of Four zipping up my dress and maybe seeing my cuts.

"What did you do about it?" She asks. Knowing me, she knows I wouldn't let him get away with it.

"I slapped him." I mumble, feeling guilty.

"Huh?"

"I slapped him, okay?" She bursts out laughing. "And then I told him to stay away from me." Chris continues to laugh even harder for a while.

"What's so funny?" I ask. She pulls herself together.

"That must have been so heartbreaking for him!" She says, tears of laughter glistening in her eyes.

"Huh?" It's my turn to be dumb.

"He has like, the biggest crush on you Tris!" I blush.

"He does not!" I say crossly. "He is extremely hot! He would never like me." Chris rolls her eyes.

"Come on! Your smart, funny, witty, _strong_, though he might not know that, gorgeous and you are the only person in the history of _ever_ to be crushed on by Four!" She continues fixing my hair. After a few minutes of silence her hands suddenly stop.

"Did you say he is _extremely hot_?" I blush deeply.

"Shut up." Even though I sound mad I'm extremely thankful that Christina isn't giving me the kicked puppy look.

-Time skip to party-

We pull into the driveway of Zeke and Uriah's house. I hop out of the car, slamming the door behind me. Christina joins my side.

"Are you going to be okay?" She whispers quietly. I nod.

"Yeah. I'm the same person you know?" She smiles.

"Of course!" We walk in through the front door. The music is at an ear-splitting volume. I make a face. Suddenly Uriah is walking towards us.

"Hey!" He says. We return it. He walks up to us and hugs us. His breath smells like alcohol.

"Want to dance Tris?" I shake my head.

"No thanks. You're very drunk, and I'm not going to embarrass myself until I am too." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Really?" I nod. "Huh. You just always seemed kind of… Stiff." I take the cup from his hand, not really sure what it contains. It's about half full, and I drink it in two gulps. It burns on the way down, leaving a bitter aftertaste. I give the cup back to Uriah, who is staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm tired of being a Stiff."

The party pretty much passes in a blur. I dance with at least fifty guys. After a while I'm tired of standing, so I squeeze myself between to older-looking boys, who are sitting on a couch. They grin at me. I'm quite drunk, so I grin back. I look at them. The one on my left has short, greasy black hair and an ear piercing. The one on my right has bronze skin, short black hair and is extremely muscular. They are both very handsome.

"Hi. I'm Eric." The boy with the piercing says.

"I'm Amar." I nod. Just as I'm about to tell them my name Amar talks again.

"Wanna dance?" I nod. He grins and pulls me up. We walk out onto the "dance floor" which consists of Uriah's and Zeke's living room floor. "Want Some More" by Nicki Minaj starts playing and we start dancing. I turn to face him. We dance closely like that the entire song. When it's over I'm sweaty. Before I have time to react Amar leans in and kisses me. My drunken body is very slow to react. Before I can pull away I feel a pair of strong hands on my shoulders, pulling me back.

"Tris, what the hell is this?" I can feel anger boiling up inside me at Peter's voice. I take a step back so I can see his face. He gives Amar a shove.

"Excuse me. You're making out with my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend!" I exclaim. Amar looks confused,

"You're Tris Prior?" He asks. I nod. He looks proud now. Probably over the fact that he kissed Tris Prior.

"And you're about to die." Peter says, giving Amar another shove.

"What're you going to do, drown me in your tears?" Amar asks. I don't understand.

"I did not cry during that game. I had something in my eye!" Peter says defensively. I suppress a snort. It dies as soon as I see the look in Peter's eyes. Evil. Cruel. Murderous.

"Okay that's enough, just step away." I say trying to push them away from each other. It doesn't work. Peter is just about to raise his fist.

"Peter, if you hit him I'll never forgive you." His expression softens. Someone calls his name from across the room. He gives me a look and then he walks away.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurt out. Amar grins.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." He says politely. "I'm 20 and you're like what, 16?" I grin and nod.

"You just looked older." He mumbles.

"I forgive you." I say he grins and walks away. I snatch a cup from a boy standing close from me, and I down its contents.

God, I love being drunk. All rough edges disappear, leaving my mind problem-free and happy. Nothing matters. Marcus hits me; it doesn't matter. Chris knows; doesn't matter. Four might know; doesn't matter. Peter cheated on me; _it doesn't matter._ _None of it. _And I love it. Finally, after all my sleepless nights and bleeding backs, don't I deserve some happiness? I do. At least I think I do. After all, what have I, Beatrice Prior, done to deserve this life?

"You okay?" Marlene slurs, bringing me from my happy thoughts. I nod.

"Yeah! Come on, let's dance." I grab her hand and I pull her to the middle of the living room where someone has pulled out the kitchen table. I see Chris, talking to Will. I grab her hand and I drag her up onto the table. I reach out my hand, helping Marlene follow us. "Booty" by Jennifer Lopez starts playing. I stare at Christina. She stares back. We squeal. This was our favourite song when we were little. We start dancing. Chris and Marlene dance close to each other, basically grinding, while I slowly crouch, shake my hips and then go back up. By now we're the centre of attention. The boys are staring at us with lust filled eyes, while the girls look like they want us to die. _It doesn't matter_. When the song is over people start clapping, catcalling and whooping. Suddenly Uriah takes a microphone and says:

"Thank you ladies!" He winks at me, and I wink back. He grins. I blow a kiss to the audience, earning me a few more cheers. I get carried off the table by some guy who keeps staring at my chest. When my feet are planted firmly on the ground I start feeling nauseous. I mumble something about fresh air to Christina and Marlene before pushing my way through the crowd. I get to the front door, and I swing it open, gulping down air that doesn't smell like sweat and vodka. I walk out, stumbling a little. I can't quite remember how I got here, or why, but suddenly I see Susan, a girl from my last school, across the lawn. I'm just about to walk to her to say hi when someone clamps a hand over my mouth. I freeze, and suddenly my head is as clear as glass. I try to elbow the person carrying me, but since he/she is holding my arms down the only thing I can do is kick wildly. Suddenly we stop and I am placed on the ground. When I turn around I find the person responsible to be Peter. No surprise there. What does surprise me is Drew, Peters friend, and Al, _my _friend, standing behind him.

"Al?" He looks down when I talk to him, and I crinkle my nose up in disgust. So much for friendship.

"Tris, I just need you to hear me out, okay?" Peter's voice is basically pleading, and I snort.

"I'm sorry Peter, I just didn't recognize you without a slut on your face." He raises is hand and backhands me, sending a flash of pain through my cheek. I let out a scream.

"Shut up, bitch!" I look at him again. His mouth is a thin line and his eyes are glistening with anger. Then his expression softens.

"I'm sorry. She just threw herself at me, and I couldn't get her to back off." He takes a step closer to me, leaning in close to my face.

"I miss you Trissy." He places his lips on mine. I try to push him off, but his right hand grabs my wrists and pins them against the alley wall above my head. I instantly panic, thrashing with every limb I have in attempt to break free. His grip tightens and the kiss deepens. His free hand starts groping my chest and I feel bile rising in my throat. He'll rape. Peter Hayes is going to take my virginity. Suddenly more hands are grabbing me. My hips, my chest, between my legs, everywhere. I want to cry, but I'm too terrified to move.

"You know you want me." Peter whispers against my neck. I shudder in disgust. Then I realise that my mouth is free, and I scream at the top of my lungs. Al silences me by placing his hand on my mouth. I look at him with pleading eyes, but he just looks down. Again. Then I hear a voice shouting. Instantly my attackers, except for Peter, start to retreat. When I see the figure standing in front of me I let out a cry of relief.

"Four!" His eyes soften. I start to walk towards him, but Peter catches my wrist.

"Let go." I say, through clenched teeth. He looks at me challengingly.

"Or what?" Four steps forward. He looks incredibly intimidating, wearing a leather jacket and black jeans.

"Are you deaf? She told you to back off." Peter just grins.

"Who are you to tell me to let go of my girlfriend?"

"I'm her friend, and I happen to know a lot of guys who would be glad to beat you up for Tris's sake." A flash of fear crosses Peters face. He shoves me towards Four, who instantly steps in front of me.

"You can have her. She's a whore anyway." As soon as the words leave Peters mouth Four punches him. Not a playful punch on his upper arm, or a shove to the chest, but a hard punch to his face. I can hear his nose crack, but Four doesn't stop. He punches him again, and again until Peter drops to the ground. Four then rushes to me.

"Are you okay?" I nod, and suddenly fatigue starts overtaking my body. I let my eyes close, and I lose consciousness to the sound of the party in the distance.

**A/N: **

**Hello darlings! This is the new chapter (a long one, 2671 words mind you) and I don't really have much to say except for happy reading and keep reviewing! Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**-Nicki**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm SOOO sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've had the flu and some major tests at school. Here's the new chapter, I know it sucks but try writing something good when you're throwing up every five minutes. Anyways, enjoy and don't hate. Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**-Nicki**

Tris POV

I wake up to a terrible pounding in my head. I groan, sitting up, only to feel a wave of nausea taking over me. As I stand up I realise that I'm not in my own bedroom. Terror starts running up my spine, until I remember what happened last night. Peter. Al. Four. I must be at his house. Another wave of nausea rolls in over me, and I sprint to the nearest door, praying to god that it's a bathroom. It is, and I make it to the toilet just in time to puke my guts out. I feel someone holding my hair back. When I'm done I flush and rinse my mouth with water. I turn around to find Four, staring at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" His voice is laced with concern. I nod.

"Just your average hangover. Nothing to worry about." He places an arm on my shoulder.

"I meant the Peter thing." I stare at him, and I feel tears burning behind my eyelids. No. I'm not okay. Suddenly I burst into tears, and Four pulls me into a comforting embrace. I sob into his chest. And I find myself sobbing for other things as well. Marcus. Peter's cheating. Mom. I try to do the usual, restraining myself to a few seconds of self-pity, but I can't stop. I feel like a dam that's been filling up to the edge with tears, and now it's broken, flooding my eyes with tears. And it terrifies me. The only thing I've always been able to control is my emotions. Nothing else. I can't control Marcus, or school, but my emotions never slipped out of my grasp. Now they have. And I have lost all control.

When I've stopped crying I realise that I'm in Four's bed again. He is sitting next to me, awkwardly fiddling with his phone. I sit up, and I spot a glass of water with two aspirin sitting next to it.

"Are they mine?" I ask, and I find my voice hoarse and dry.

"Yeah." I mumble a thanks before swallowing the aspirin with the water. I notice two large bruises on my wrists. I scowl at them, and I hurry to pull down my sleeves to cover them.

"I've seen them. And the one on your side." I stare at him. "I had to make sure you hadn't broken anything. Don't worry, I didn't take off your clothes." I nod slowly. He stands up, making his way to a small coffee table, where I immediately spot my phone. He picks it up and grins.

"I think Christina missed you." He tosses me my phone, and I catch it. The doorbell rings, and Four rushes out of the room. I groan when I see the screen.

_Missed Calls: Chrissy (46) Marlene (4) Susan (2) Peter (1)_

_Text Messages: Chrissy (65) Marlene (2) Peter (2)_

I dial Chris's number, and I take a deep breath. She picks up immediately.

"Where the hell have you been?" Her voice is laced with anger and worry.

"I had some trouble with Peter, and I stayed at a friends house." I can hear her breath out a sigh of relief. Suddenly Four enters the room with Zeke at his heels. He waves and I wave back.

"Alright. I was just worried, do I need to pick you up somewhere?"

"Nah, I think it's pretty close to my house." Suddenly I hear Zeke and Four snicker, and I glance at them.

"Trissy, come back to bed." Zeke suddenly moans. I stare at him, and my hands find a pair of slippers that I chuck at him. He laughs.

"Oh my god, is that Zeke?" Damn, that girl has hearing like a dog. I start to answer her, but Four decides that this is an incredibly funny idea.

"Yeah Trissy, come _on_!" I give him my most murderous glare. He just grins.

"_And _Four? Oh my god Tris I'm sorry I interrupted. Make good choices and use protection!" She hangs up, and I throw myself at Four and Zeke.

"What the hell was that for?" I yell. They just laugh. I try to push Four off the bed, but he grabs me and throws me onto the bed. I realise my physical disadvantage. He lets me go, and I stand up.

"I'm leaving. Where are we?" Zeke laughs and stands up, walking slowly towards me.

"We're wherever you want to be." I snort, pushing him away.

"I want to be home, so I guess you should leave my house before I call the police." I smirk at Zeke as his joke backfires. Four clears his throat.

"We're on Sydney road. Just walk north to Lygon St to catch a bus." I groan. I don't want to take the bus. I hate buses.

"I'll just call Chris." I grab my stuff, and I walk out of his room. When I walk around the corner of the hall I almost bump into someone. I look up to see a woman in her forties, with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't recall meeting you before. Are you one of Tobias's friends?" Her voice is smooth and pleasant. I nod.

"Ah. I see. I'm Natalie Eaton, and you are..."

"Tris Prior. Nice to meet you." I shake her hand.

"Prior? Are you by any chance related to Marcus Prior?" I almost cringe at the name. Almost.

"Yes, he's my father actually." She smiles warmly.

"My husband works with him." I nod.

"Okay. I'll ask him about Mr. Eaton." She nods.

"You do that. Nice meeting you. Bye."

"Bye." I hurry out the door, into the fresh air. I call Christina, and within two minutes, she's waiting in her car at the door. I take a deep breath, preparing for the questions that I know will come. I open the car's door, and I sit down. She looks at me for a few seconds, and then the talking begins.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Happy reviewing!  
>Until next time,<strong>

**XOXO**

**-Nicki**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I am, once again, sorry for not updating. I feel like I owe you an explanation. I've been training waterpolo 8 times a week all through Januari (my team is now Swedish champions in waterpolo tho, so worth it) and my friend broke up with his girlfriend and I been spending a lot of time with him since he has been kind of depressed. I also have MASSIVE writers block. I have an idea for a major plot twist, but I feel like I need to fill it out with some fourtris fluff. **

**Do you want me to skip right to the plot twist or do you want me to try to fill it out with some fourtris? **

**Review and let me know. **

**XOXO**

**-Nicki**


End file.
